Harry Potter Songs But Music!
by Lily Taylor2
Summary: Afew spoilers, but Yup. Another one
1. Chapter 1

AMusic: Mummy know best (from Tangled)

 **Snape;** listen closely..

(Music plays)

 **Ron;** Hermione knows best

(she blushes)

Take it from her study-ing

On our own, we won't survive..

 **Dumbledore;** Hermione knows best,

Take it form your elders..

 **Hermione;** please,your homework isn't as good as mine..!

 **Professor Trelanway; n** o one likes my lessons ( _eek!)_

 **Ron** ; I love the library-!

 **Harry;** -don't lie!

 **Draco;** the mudblood knows nout'

She's always just a snout

Thinking her fat head can get through school..

 **Luna;** Draco always drules,

The Quibbler is so fascinating!

Dad is so good at editing..!

 **Ron;** (opera style) hermiooooneeeeeeeeee!

Knows.

BEST.

 _(Harry face palms)_

 _(Coming to end of song)_

 _(Talking part)_

 _ **Snape;**_ you must always study occlumencary..

 **Harry;** _i hate you_

 **Snape;** _I hate you more.._

 _(Song)_

Don't forget it..

You'll regret it..

PROFFESSSSSOOOORRRS

Know.

BEST.

( _Everyone leaves_ )

(Music ends)

* * *

Scene 2

* * *

Music: Ed Sheeran, Galway Girl

 **Harry;** She can see those death horses, like I can!

 **Voldemort;** Harry and I are friends, shocked as you are..

 **Ron;** I kissed Hermione on the lips and took her hand!

 **Harry;** Hermione and I did a dance!

 **Ron & Harry; **We ateFizzing Wizzbies, in front of the class

 **Draco;** Proffecer Moody, the intruder,turned me into a rat (grumps)

 **Harry;** I only got into Hogsmease, because of Sirius Black.

 **Hermione;** and to add another thing, Harry blew up his Aunt!

(Harry pulls a face)

(Chorus)

 **Harry;** Ginny is my..

Ginger girl..

 **Everyone;** ( _they whistle hat sexy whistle)_

 _Woo woo wu wu woo_

 **Hermione;** My Ginger boy! (Grasps Ron)

(Chorus ends)

 **Dumbledore;** Snape is- theworst in history!

(Music stops and everyone looks at Snape)

 **Snape;** bu-

 **Dumbledore;** sorry, proffesser.. wrong line _(he lies)_

(End of scene)

* * *

Scene 3

* * *

Music: Melanie Martinez, Dollhouse

 **ChoChang;** Hey H(arry)

Wanna go out?

Dracos such a snout..

 **Ron;** _(doing homework)_ im _waiting for Hermione.._

 **Wormtail;** if I turn my back.. tHe dark lord will attack..

 **Ron;** Where is he- where isHermione?

 **Everyone;** _oh no! She's in a mad mood.._

**Draco;** nursery.. go back to your nursery..

 **Hermione;** No one ever listens!

 **Cho;** my hair always glistens!

 **Dumbledore;** one day they'll see what goes down in-

 **Muggle;** McDonalds!

 **McGonnagle;** Dorms, Dorms, get in your dorm!

 **Draco;** I'll shoot a spell at Harry!

 **Ginny;** (slaps Draco) I, Harry adores!

 **Hufflepuff Students;** everyone, thinks that we're useless..

(Music slows down)

 **Goyle;** Don't tell Ron... ( _looks at script)_

 _Uhhhhhh_

 _Yeh_

(Music stops)

* * *

Scene 4

* * *

Music: Melanie Martinez, Mad Hatter

(Everyone is really calm until Harry starts..)

 **Harry;** My friend is 16 and afraid of bugs..

 **(Ron gets annoyed)**

 **Ron;** skinny Harry fights for fun..

 **Hermione;** smashing and smashing glass with wands..

 **Guy who loves balloons;** getting high from helium..!

 **Harry,Ron,Hermione;** We mix illegalpotions..

 **Draco;** and use spells to fly in slo- motion!

 **Harry;** my dreams, they're so real..

I even ate a banana peel..

 **Ginny;** I can't.. remember where I am..!

 **Harry;** Tom Riddle used you as his man..

 **Crabbe;** The mudbloods.. they make me insane..

 **Hermione;** and Crabbe ate too much today!

 **Voldemort;** I'm nuts.. maybe I'm mad..

When I'm happy I also feel sad..

They think I'm evil.. maybe I'm not..

 **Wormtail;** he's the craziest guy, even with the lot!

 **Flitwick;** He's over the bend!

 **Voldemort;** I'mentirely bonkers..

You'll like me best.. when I'm killing those f**kers

 **Ron;** tell me your secret..

 **Harry;** I GOT SHOT (by voldemorts wand)

 **Voldemort;** maybe I'm crazy..

 **Harry,Ron,Hermione;** we're the bestpeople

Jah ah ahh

 **Dumbledore;** He doesn't even have a nose..

(Music stops)

 **Harry;** that's my line!

 **Ron;** no that was mine!

(Curtains close)


	2. Chapter Mashup XD

(Lion king music)  
 **Voldemort;** didddddddd.. you feeeeeeel... my spellllllllll.. toniiiii I igh...  
(Tonight..)  
 **Voldemort;** it is howww I kiiilllledddd hiiiimmmmmm...  
 **Harry;** but that red stone.. it brought me back to liiifffeeee..!  
 **Voldemort;** I forgot he was.. hor hor horrrcrux...  
 **Ron;** even I nearly cried!

 **Hermione;** diiiiid you study hard tonight?  
(Music stops)  
 **Ron and Harry;** _HELL NAW!_

 _(Everyone strips into bikinis)_

 _(Music, be our guest from Beauty and the Beast)_

 **Flitwick;** begin the test,begin the test! Bring our teaching to the best!  
 **Draco;** steal Harry Potters potion and youget the worst marks!  
 **Dumbledore;** Begin the feast, Begin the feast! Let the house elfs do the work-  
(Hermione pulls a face)  
Let Dobby and Winky serve our guests!

 **Moody;** (grunting kinda) add some sugar  
 **Hagrid;** add some meat!  
So Fang can smell my feet  
(Everyone stares at Hagrid)  
 **Hagrid;** _pulls out script.._

I meant  
So Fang can have some greet(ings)!  
(Everyone begins dancing, and pulls on skin- tone body suits)  
 _Music: Harry Potter theme tune.._

 __

 **A really Sirius guy;** _CMON!_

 __

 _(Music stops for a beat.)_

 _(Music changes to; despasito)_

 __

 **That really Sirius guy;** OH MY- DORITO!  
This is what I did in Hogwarts school- o  
 **Dumbledore;** we teach and give students courage- o  
 **Harry;** OH MY- DORITO  
ITS A MASSAVE, CHEESY TORPIDO!  
Tangy cheese, and cool original- o

 **Spanish guy;** BRAH BRAH BRAN!

(Everyone strips, under the body suit is an elvis prezley wig and suit)

 **Everyone;** YUMMY DORIT-  
 **Serious guy;** _STOP! CUT!_

 _(Music stops)_

 **Serious guy;** HARDLY ANY OF IT MAKES SENSE!  
(Last bit of music)  
 **Dumbledore;** _ **(avada kedavra..)**_

 _ **(**_ _Kills serious guy)_

 **BRRAH BRRAH BRRAH!**

 **(Music stops in a jazzy way)**

 _(Everyone leaves)_


End file.
